Embodiments described herein relate generally to mounting a driver's seat in a vehicle, and more particularly, to mounting a driver's seat on a riser platform in a vehicle.
A driver's seat of a bus is typically mounted on a riser platform. Referring to FIGS. 1-4, the prior art driver's seat 1 is mounted on top of a riser platform 2. The riser platform 2 is MIG (metal inert gas) welded to a floor assembly 3 that includes a floor sheet 4 and a floor support frame 5. In the prior art, the riser platform 2 is MIG welded to the floor sheet 4. The floor sheet 4 is MIG welded to the floor support frame 5. There are four weld nuts (not shown) located underneath the riser platform 2, which are used to mount the driver's seat 1 on top of the riser platform.
When the prior art driver's seat 1 is mounted to the riser platform 2, the pull loading from a seat belt (not shown) associated with the driver's seat is transferred to the riser platform. The riser platform 2 is about 0.18-inches thick and is MIG welded at the interface of the riser platform with the floor sheet 4. The MIG welding and the weight of the riser platform 2 may cause the floor sheet to become warped.
In the prior art, there are different configurations of floor support frames and corresponding riser platforms for different types of buses and driver's seats used.